


Just You and I

by carpe_cullen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cullenlingus, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpe_cullen/pseuds/carpe_cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emilie and Cullen are at a wedding and decide to sneak off to have some of their own fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You and I

“What are you doing?” he murmured as she pulled him into an empty room of the wedding hall. She pressed her back against the door, the pressure shutting it loudly. Her heart raced as she stared him down, like a lion hunting it’s prey. She was starving for him, anything she could manage before people noticed they were missing from the reception. Desire pooled in her core as she admired the fine tailoring on the black suit he wore. Her hands twitched as she thought of pulling at his necktie to bring him close enough for her to taste the sweet wine on his lips and she nearly moaned as she pictured tangling her fingers into his long golden curls. She never thought of him with long hair before, especially not tied back in a bun. She found as his hair keeps growing longer that her need for him has doubled, which she thought was damn near impossible. **  
**

“I’m getting you out of that suit,” she purred, slowly stepping towards him. Her hips swayed seductively as she stalked towards him. She knew as soon as her hands landed on the smooth lapel that she wouldn’t be able to be gentle with him. It had to be rough. She needed him to fuck her as if they were going to die tomorrow and the closer she got to him, the more he realized he needed that too.

“What if they hear us?” he asked, his voice heavy. She stopped in front of him, the scent of cologne and alcohol invading her senses and she took a deep breath.

“Let them.” She pulled at his jacket, quickly discarding it somewhere in the room, and pulled at his tie enough for her to bring it out from underneath the collar. Her fingers worked at the small buttons of his white shirt, each one revealing more and more skin that was covered in soft blonde hair. Soon his shirt joined his jacket and she dropped to her knees to work at his trousers.

She moaned as she saw his cock already hard beneath his clothes. Her lips pressed open-mouthed kisses along the outline as her hands tugged at the waistband. He groaned under her ministrations, his head falling forward to watch her worship him. Her fingers hooked into his boxer briefs, tugging until his member was just about to pop out, but she paused, her eyes flicking up to his.

“Take down your hair,” She demanded. He chuckled and shook his head, but as his arms lifted, anticipation began to build inside of her. She breathed heavily as she witnessed each muscle in his abdomen and arms shift beneath his skin as he pulled at the hair tie. Strands fell to form around his face and she could feel her sex throbbing. She rubbed her thighs together tightly, the friction of her skin and  the cloth of her thong creating a wonderful pleasure that would only sustain her for a few moments at most. The rest of his hair fell to the back of his shoulders and she couldn’t help the whimper that escaped her.

It was then that the energy in the room shifted, a new dominance came to light as Cullen growled lowly. His hands latched under her shoulders and he pushed her back up against the wall, keeping her on her knees. Both strong legs where planted on either side of her, the mass of his body caging her where her only view was his restrained cock. His hand slid down his stomach, his fingers mazing through the curls that led to his groin. His palm closed around the shaft and freed himself. She licked her lips as perfection came into sight. Long and thick, with a single vein running along the length to the reddened tip. Her lips curled into a smile as she saw the wetness pooled there and she wanted, more than anything, to lap it up, for the tangy sweet taste to grace her tongue. She moaned again as his hand gripped her hair, pulling and twisting until her head was the best possible angle for him.

“Now open your mouth.”

She did as she was told and gasped when he slid his hand from her hair to grip her jaw, his finger slipping in the cavern of her mouth. A moan surged through her and her lips wrapped around the single digit. Her tongue slowly licked his warm skin, the taste of wine and food becoming apparent. He sucked his bottom lip in with a hiss when she swirled around the tip. She sucked gently as his finger began to pump in and out and his other hand stroked his cock while he watched her. Heat flushed her body as she admired the way he pleasured himself. The firm hand rubbing up and down, his thumb and forefinger squeezing the tip just enough for more of his liquid to gather. He pulled his finger from her mouth, a popping sound echoing through the room, and tugged at her jaw for her to open wider.

His cock slid to the back of her throat, his hips trapping her against the wall, and she moaned around the thickness that filled her completely. She could feel herself practically dripping onto her thighs. As her eyes flicked up to see what she could of him, the jutted muscles of his stomach, the loose tie that hung from his neck, the long curls that hung just below his shoulders and she couldn’t remember how many other times she had been as turned on as she is right now. Not only was her handsome man wearing ( _well, half-wearing_ ) a suit with his long hair free, but they were in public. At any given second, they could be found in their passion-stricken moment. It was risky, perhaps dangerous even, but that only elevated her need.

His hips rocked back and forth, thrusting his hot, hard member past her willing lips. She lapped and slurped with every forceful movement as her hands pulled his clothes further down to reveal his backside that she loved so much. Her nails dug into the tender flesh, causing him to fuck her mouth even harder. His hips jerked out of pattern before his thrusts slowed, soft moans spilling past his lips as he removed himself from her wet embrace. She rubbed small circles on his skin as she tried to catch her breath, her own his rolling gently against her leg to relieve the tension that throbbed her sex. It was fruitless. Only one thing could sate that hunger.

He pulled her up by her waist, pressing her back firmly against the wall, and his hands caressed the silky chiffon that still covered her body. His fingers soon found the zipper on the side, tugging at it agonizingly slow. The dress pooled at her feet and he groaned as he saw she was wearing absolutely nothing underneath.

“What a naughty maid-of-honor,” he murmured as he sank to his knees. She shivered as his hands caressed their way up her stomach and cupping her breasts. Her eyes fluttered with every movement he made, every pinch of her nipples sent shock waves through her body and each press of his lips to her hips caused an uncontrolled pulse of desire. A single hand slid down to her thigh, slinging her leg over his shoulder, opening her apex for his viewing.

“So wet already,” he murmured before pressing open-mouthed kisses to her creamy skin. His tongue snaked out and lapped the juices that dripped to her thigh. She moaned louder and louder as he inched closer to her sex, his scruff scratching her skin bringing her anticipation to the breaking point. Her hand fisted his hair and brought his face to her core. Without hesitation, the flat of his tongue dragged up her length and his lips closed around her clit. Her grip tightened as her back arched against the wall. She cried his name, begged for more and whimpered from the excruciating pleasure being raked through her body all from his mouth.

He buried his face into her, groans vibrating against her sensitive bud and sending her to new heights. His hands grasped her flesh roughly and she relished in the hope that his fingers would leaves bruises for her to remember this even more vividly the next day. Her hips rocked against his face unconsciously, her passion and lust driving her actions instead of her mind. His tongue swirled between folds, dipping into entrance teasingly before he plunged deeply inside.

“Ah, fuck,” she cried, her other hand clutching his bicep, her nails digging into the hardened flesh. Her head swam, lost in the sea of euphoria and she rode his face, and she thought she heard a growl from him as she scratched his arm. Her orgasm charged forward as his tongue slipped in and out of her, his nose rubbing hard circles along her nub. She twitched as it pushed past the barrier, both hands securing his head against her body, keeping him from moving until she was finished.  Flashes of white showed behind her closed eyes and her stomach twisted in knots as it worked through into his willing mouth. Her grip weakened as the last of her release left her and he slowly moved his head from her sex.

She panted heavily, her lungs searching for more air, and she looked down at him with hooded eyes. His jaw was wet from her slick and she bit her lip as his tongue swept across his own and catching was little it could reach. Her eyes searched the room they snuck into and noticed it had been another reception room, filled with large wooden tables and her lips curled into a smile as a wicked idea presented itself. She shifted her leg so her foot found purchase on his shoulder and pushed him away from her gently. His hair swayed as he was knocked back and he chuckled as he stood from the floor.

Her hands stretched out in front of her as she quickly moved towards him. She gripped his sides, her lips peppering kisses along his chest, neck and jaw as she pushed him against the ledge of the closest table. His hands moved to her waist, gripping tightly and attempting to flip positions. She pushed him again and he growled as his elbows hit the mahogany.

She removed the the rest of his clothing deftly and sighed hotly as she saw his cock, hard and throbbing close to  his stomach. It twitched with each pulse of blood that rushed towards him, seeming almost eager for what was to come. Her hands ran up his legs and one wrapped around his shaft, slowly stroking the heated flesh. He propped himself on his elbows enough to watch her has she lowered her head. She gently curved her tongue along his sac, eliciting a moan from the single touch to the tender area. Her lips wrapped around the soft skin, gently sucking and licking, then moving to its twin.

“Maker, if I don’t fuck you right now I won’t last more than two seconds,” he groaned as his hands made a reach for her. She pulled away and gently shoved his chest back. Getting the hint, he moved further onto the table where his legs dangling off of the lip. She climbed over him, her legs on either side of his hips and her hands pressed against his chest, her finger running through the patch of soft curls that laid there. His legs moved for his feet to be planted on the table and his scar stretched as he smiled seductively.

“How badly do you want it?” she purred as she ran her sex along the length of his cock. His head fell back, his long hair following each movement it made, and he moaned loudly as his hips thrust to meet hers. His arm moved to close around her waist, gently lifting her enough for him to align himself with her entrance, the head rubbing along her wet heat.

His grip tightened, teeth gritted, jaw clenched as he kept her hovering. Even though she straddled him, she could see the dominance in his golden stare. Her insides clenched, her heart hammering in her chest as she felt him pulse against her sex. His head tilted towards hers and took her bottom lip between his, sucking and nipping roughly.

She screamed his name when his hips snapped, his cock thrusting deeply inside of her.

His actions paused as she whimpered in his arms. She squeezed around his thickness as she groaned at the delicious pain of him stretching her completely. Her body trembled, already close to the edge already. His back moved to lay flat against the table and his hands splayed over her stomach as he slowly drew his hips back. Another deep thrust and she fell to his chest, their lips crashing together fervently. Her hands tangled in his hair, desperate to get closer to him, to become one. His tongue glided along her bottom lip before slipping in between them, the taste of herself spreading in her mouth. He spanked her ass before clutching onto it to get better leverage to plow into her.

Moans and brutish grunts broke through their kiss as he picked up his pace. Every thrust sent waves of pleasure over her, her whole body feeling weightless but full all at the same time.  _It was intoxicating_. And she would gladly take this feeling over everything else. She’s had others before him, of course, but there was no one that was like the lover he was. Every graze of his fingers, brush of his lips, and push of his hips were not only for his pleasure, but for hers too. And each movement, no matter how rough, was filled with love. A love that she’s never felt before him and that she would never feel with anyone other than him. He was her best. And if she had it her way, he would be her last.

She pulled away from his lips as a guttural moan escaped his mouth. Her head buried in the crook of his neck, the smell of his cologne and sweat flooding her senses. His teeth bit at her shoulder and she gasped at the sensual pricking at her skin. She could feel his pulse beat wildly in his throat and pressed her lips to it.

Her breath hitched as he flipped her, his body now looming over her. He sat back on his knees, slipping out of her, and moved her so her back was facing him. His strong arm wrapped around her waist and brought her to her knees, her body pressed flush against his. Her legs trembled as she felt the hard jut of his cock sliding along her ass before pushing back into her sex. Her head fell to rest on his shoulder as he hit a new, pleasurable angle with his shallow thrusts.

His hand slid down her stomach to where they joined, his fingers rubbing her clit furiously. She could tell he close by the jerky pattern of his hips, his harsh breathing on her neck as he licked and nipped her skin, and the way he clutched at her breast as if he was clinging onto the little time they had left of their adventurous tryst. Her eyes squeezed tightly as every touch and thrust of his brought her ecstasy closer and closer. Small beads of sweat trickled down her spine as she mewled with every motion of his body against hers. Her hands clutched to any part of his body she could reach as she jerked in his embrace, her orgasm bursting inside of her.

She cried his name, tears of pleasure rolling down her cheeks, as he came inside of her, his moans joining hers. Both of his arms wrapped around her torso, hugging her as close as possible, as his seed spilled. He pressed sloppy kisses along the top of her shoulder and the crook of her neck. And when the last of his release mixed with hers, his forehead dropped to her shoulder, both of their chests heaving as they begged for air. The warmth that radiated from his body comforted her, lulled her into a joyful haziness, and she hummed with approval as he nuzzled into her neck.

He slowly removed himself from her sex and lowered them to the table’s hard surface, lying down next to her. She laid her head on his outstretched arm and snuggled closer to him. Her lips curled into a soft smile as she looked as his flushed face. His eyes were shining down at her as if she was a goddess he just finished worshipping and she couldn’t help the tears the prickled at her eyes. She pushed back his sweat-dampened hair to lay behind his ear and cupped his cheek.

“We should really be getting back,” he whispered, his fingers tracing light lines along her spine. She groaned and shook her head.

“Not yet,” she said softly. Her legs moved to intertwine with his. “Just lay with me for a moment.”

“Alright then, love,” he chuckled, his lips pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. She sighed contently as she curled into his chest, her eyes fluttering closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Any kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
